


Good Weird

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Banter, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's happy to be in Sal's life in any capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Weird

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I just never thought…”

Joe kisses him before he can explain or talk himself out of it. Sal’s lips are plush and soft against his. Like pillows, Joe’s mind supplies. Sal moans softly, and his hands come to rest on Joe’s hips. Sal pulls away first, but only to latch on to Joe’s jawline and that sensitive spot below his ear lobe.

“That’s it. That’s it, baby,” Joe murmurs. “Let yourself have this.”

“Feels weird, Joey.”

Joe pulls Sal further into him by his belt loops, and he can feel that Sal’s body is genuinely starting to take interest.

“Good weird or bad weird?”

Sal laughs and shakes his head.

“I don’t know. I’ve never…”

Joe puts a finger to his lips, knowing that if he didn’t stop him now, then the self-loathing laundry list was going to make an appearance, and Joe didn’t want their moment spoiled in his mind or Sal’s.

“It’s okay,” Joe says with a smile. “There’s no rush. Let’s just enjoy what comes, okay?”

Sal smiles in earnest and slaps Joe’s arm.

“You fuckin’ said that on purpose! I thought we were having a moment!”

Deep down Joe knows he’d be happy regardless of how far Sal wanted to go because there was honestly no greater feeling in the world than simply making his best friend laugh.


End file.
